This study is to compare gonadotropin and 17a-hydroxyprogesterone responses to GnRH agonist testing in women with polycystic ovarian syndrome (PCOS) before and after laparoscopic ovarian cautery. This study will also determine the endocrine changes associated with the return of ovulation in women with PCOS following laparoscopic ovarian cautery.